<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lean on me, always by Mony (Mony_Writes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522965">Lean on me, always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony'>Mony (Mony_Writes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Big Brothers Role [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I wrote this as platonic but i guess romantic works too, sick!fic (kinda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les gets sick and calls Jack for a favour</p><p>-----</p><p>yes, this is a phone conversation so I didn't have to include as much description.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs &amp; Jack Kelly, David Jacobs &amp; Les Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Big Brothers Role [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lean on me, always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heya Jackie, can you cover my shift today?” Jack frowned and lifted the phone closer to his ear. </p><p>“Everything ok Davey?” Even if it weren’t immediately obvious from the fear in Davey’s voice that something clearly was wrong, Davey rarely missed a day of work. He needed the pay, even if he would never admit it himself. </p><p>Davey sighed over the phone. “Les is sick. Nothing bad, I don’t think, but he didn’t sleep last night, and he’s been in bed all morning. Complaining of a sore stomach, and he has a little fever, and definitely a headache, apparently.”</p><p>“Shit, Davey, that doesn’t sound good at all.” </p><p>“I know. I wouldn’t ask you if I had any other option. I know this is the one day you have to spend with your brothers, but Jackie -”</p><p>“I’ll do it, Davey.”</p><p>“You will?” Jack could almost see the slump of Davey’s shoulders at his response. “Oh God Jackie, thanks so much.”</p><p>“You know I get it, Davey, it’s fine.” </p><p>And Jack really did get it. The boys met at the coffee shop they both worked at and had bonded over being the caretaker for their brothers. Jack had two little brothers, who he’d been taking care of for the better part of 3 years officially, but really, he’d been the one watching out for them their whole lives. Davey on the other hand had one little brother, who he’d only had custody of for a couple months when he’d got the job at the cafe with Jack. </p><p>Jack had fought to have custody of his brothers, and get them out. Davey on the other hand, had custody over his brother because his parents and twin sister had moved back to Canada. His dad had gotten a job offer there, and it’s where Sarah’s dream university was. Davey’s dream school was NYU, and his middle-school-aged brother had pitched a fit, apparently, when he was told he would have to move to Canada, and leave his school, friends, and big brother behind.</p><p>So Davey had taken custody of Les. His parents weren’t super happy with the decision, and Jack had been over a fair few times when Davey and his parents had argued about it over the phone and had on multiple occasions gotten a text from Davey just saying please come get Les out of the house.</p><p>Jack obliged every time.</p><p>It was for the same reason that Jack was willing to take Davey’s shift, even though it would comprise the one day off he had with his brothers all week. Because He knew that if he was ever in the same situation. That if he needed to be there for one of his brothers, Davey would be there for him. No questions asked.</p><p>“Do you need any help with Les? I’ve got some tips, and I can send the boys over with supplies and two extra pairs of hands if you need it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jackie, but I think I got it under control. His temperature’s not too high, he’s got a cold compress on and he took some medicine at 6:03. Which means he can get another dose in one hour.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’ve got it under control.” </p><p>“Also, I made four different types of soup. Is that obsessive?” Davey laughs a little into the receiver.</p><p>“Nah. I mean, it’s a little excessive maybe. But really it just means you care. Pick one to give to Les for lunch, and put the rest in the fridge. Les might hate you when you’re having soup for the rest of the week, but he’ll love you now while you’re helping him feel better.” </p><p>“Thanks for lying through your teeth to make me feel better Jackie.’</p><p>“I’m not lying, Davey! It’s really not obsessive. Trust me. The first time Race got the cold I nearly drove him to the hospital till the boys talked me outta it” Davey laughed with Jack at his overbearing tendencies. (which Davey had come to learn he had a lot of) </p><p>“Sometimes I don’t know if you take care of the boys or if the boys take care of you.”</p><p>“I’d say it’s a pretty fair 70/30 spilt.”</p><p>“That’s being generous Jackie. It’s at least 60/40” Jack protested with a hump, but didn’t argue the point too much either. It was a pretty accurate guess honestly. </p><p>“This whole caretaker thing takes time. You’ll figure it out eventually.” Jack continued once Davey’s laugh died down.</p><p>“Thanks, Jackie, and I don’t mean just for covering my shift today.”</p><p>“I know Davey. Anytime.” Les breaking out into a coughing fit in the background got Jack’s attention. “You go look after the little man hey? Keep me updated.”</p><p>“Thanks again. See ya around Jackie.”</p><p>“Bye Davey.”</p><p>Jack sighed as he hung up his phone, and looked toward the corridor to his brother’s bedrooms. He really had been looking forward to spending time with them today. </p><p>“Heya Charlie, Racer.” He shouted. “I’m covering a shift for Davey today. Wanna come down and make it more interesting?” </p><p>There was a beat of silence before Race replied. </p><p>“We’ll be out there in 15 minutes.”</p><p>Jack really hoped Kloppmann wouldn’t mind</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>